Friendly Faces
by Nikayla
Summary: Francine Holden is a well known name in Mangrove River. She is called to the bay by Casey when he realises Brax isn't dealing with Charlie's death very well. Will Francine be able to help? And what happens whens one of her darkest secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know if you would like me to continue with my newest idea.**

**This is set just after Charlie's death as Brax starts the cage fighting and drinking.**

John and Gina Palmer were stunned to see the black Porsche Cayenne S Hybrid, pull up on the drive of the Braxton house. John's jaw dropped as he watched a stunning Brunette climb delicately out of the car, she was wearing a white flowing dress and a pair of white peep toe platform sandals. The woman's hair was pulled into high ponytail with a fringe and some loose strands either side. She was also wearing a pair of D&G sunglasses.

Gina frowned at John who was openly staring at this woman "Who's that" John exclaimed, this wasn't the usual type of person the Braxton's attracted.

"Probably their lawyer" Gina suggested, she was still frowning at John.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman was a little shocked to see the front door was wide open "Hello" she called as she walked into the lounge, no-one answered. She was unimpressed to see Brax asleep on the kitchen floor. The woman could see he was out of it, she put her keys on the table and walked towards him "Brax" she said softly as she nudged his arm with her foot "Brax" she said a little louder and nudging him again.

There was no response from Brax so the woman leant over him and reached for a glass, she filled it with water and poured it gently on Brax's face causing him to wake up. As he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was a pair of white peep toe sandals pointing at him, Brax's eyes moved up this pair of slim tanned legs he was just past her knees when she spoke "Darryl Braxton I swear if your eyes move one inch further up my legs I will stamp on you head" she scolded. Brax couldn't help but grin, he rolled onto his side before moving onto all fours and eventually standing.

"Frankie" he grinned as he pulled her into a hug "What are you doing here?

"Casey called me, he's worried about you Brax" Frankie frowned "What have you been doing to yourself" she asked when she noticed the bruises on his face.

"Ah its nothing Casey shouldn't have called you" Brax said as he walked into the lounge.

"I'll be the judge of that" Frankie frowned "How about we grab some breakfast?" she added

"Do I get a choice?" Brax replied

"Nah, but you get a few minutes to have a shower" Frankie said as she sat on the sofa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie had just finished on her iphone when Brax came out of the shower he was wearing a grey checked shirt, black board shorts and black flip flops "So where are you taking me" Frankie grinned. Brax just laughed

"Oh what, you offer to take me for Breakfast and I have to pay…you haven't changed much have you" He teased as he followed her out of the house.

"You know me" Frankie giggled, she smiled to herself when Brax stopped dead at her car giving it the once over with his eyes "You like?"

"Wow, I was gonna take my car but…" Brax said with a cheeky smile.

"Ok I get it" Frankie smiled as she got in the drivers seat of her Porsche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath and Casey were stood in the car-park of the diner with some of the other boys when they saw the Black Porsche pull up. Heath was shocked we he saw Brax climb out of it "What the?" Heath grinned as he walked over to his brother. It wasn't until he saw Frankie get out of the car that he realised what was going on.

"Hello stranger" Frankie beamed as she walked towards Heath. Frankie grabbed Heath's face and kissed him passionately before pulling away leaving him wanting more "Yep I've still got it" she laughed as she turned back to face Brax.

"Hey you" Casey smiled as he leant forwards and gave her a peck on the cheek "You got my call then" he smiled. Frankie nodded before looking towards Brax again.

"Yeah Casey we need to talk about that" Brax frowned before putting his arm around Frankie and walking inside the diner with her.

Casey and Heath shared glances "You called her?" Heath wondered.

"Yeh, she's the only one who will get through to him" Casey explained. Sam and Pee wee were now stood next to Heath.

"Well boys looks like fun just walked back into our lives" Sam laughed.

"Who is she?" Stu wondered "She's hot"

Casey just smirked "Don't even go there she's too hot for you too handle" he teased.

"Yeah mate just leave her to the big boys" Heath interrupted with a mischievous grin.

Stu frowned and looked at Casey "Who is she really?" Stu asked again.

"Her name is Francine Holden she's a lawyer, and Brax and Heath's best friend. Well with Heath its more like friends with benefits" Casey explained "Lets just say sparks usually fly when they are together and not always in a good way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah and Irene watched curiously as Brax and Frankie sat together at an empty table "Who is she?" Leah wondered as she watched Brax talking to this woman.

"How knows darl, why don't you go over there and find out?" Irene replied as she rushed to a table with some food.

"So how's Phil?" Brax asked as he looked at a menu on the table.

"Busy as usual" Frankie sighed "

"What can I get you?" Leah interrupted

"Oh Er can I get a black coffee and blueberry muffin please" Frankie smiled politely.

"Sure Brax?" Leah said as she turned to Brax.

"Er just a black coffee ta" Brax replied as he looked back at Frankie. Leah realised she was interrupting so she left them to talk.

Brax watched Leah go into the kitchen before speaking again "So what did Casey tell you?" Brax wondered what had brought Frankie this far into town.

"He explained about Charlie and said you could use a friend" Frankie said softly "And he was right, what have you been doing to yourself?" she asked harshly.

"What this, oh this is nothing, just repaying a debt that's all" Brax explained the bruises on his face.

"Mmm sure you are, Casey said you were cage fighting" Frankie frowned "Brax you know how dangerous these fights are"

"Can we just leave it Frankie" Brax snapped "Please" he added in a softer tone.

"Fine, but you can't avoid the subject forever, I will find out what's going on" Frankie scolded him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Brax and Frankie went for a walk along the beach Frankie was carrying her shoes in her hand, she smiled as she looked out and saw Heath and the boys surfing "Do you still surf?" Brax wondered.

"Nah I haven't been out in the water since, well you know" Frankie's demeanour had now changed she seemed a bit uncomfortable "So tell me more about this restaurant" she said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, it's called Angelo's and serves Italian food, tell you what why don't you pop by at lunch time, I can let you have a try of the specials" Brax suggested.

"That's what they're calling it now is it" Frankie teased and Brax laughed "Yeh ok sounds good" she smiled.

**Please let me know what you think about this story so far love Nikki x **


	2. DIVORCE

Brax was blown away as he watched Frankie walk into Angelo's she was wearing a yellow and gold summer dress with gold thong sandals. Her hair was now down and straight, her fringe sat just on top on her eye lashes, she was wearing a gold bangle bracelet and a gold necklace. Frankie smiled as she sat on the bar stool in front of Brax "Earth to Brax" she giggled as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry I was miles away" he replied as he shook his head a little and looked at her.

"No kidding" Frankie teased "So are you gonna show me your specials or what?" she added with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah I'll get Jack to bring them out, did you want a drink while you wait?" Brax wondered.

"Er…just a sparkling water thanks" Brax frowned at Frankie.

"Water? Really?" Brax asked he was a bit shocked. Frankie was always such a heavy drinker.

"Yeah I'm watching my figure" Frankie replied casually.

"No need I'm watching it for you" A smug voice replied from behind them. Frankie laughed when she turned round and saw Heath pulling up a stool next to her.

"Oh my god, really that's the best you've got" Frankie giggled she noticed Heath's cheeks were a little flushed.

"You know me stick to what I know, you look hot by the way" Heath said as he looked Frankie up and down.

"Stop Heath Please" Frankie laughed before moving closer to him "Listen me and you hooking up after here is a sure thing baby, so please no more lines" she whispered seductively.

Heath couldn't wipe the smile off his face after Frankie had told him this. "So how come you came to town?" Heath asked the question that had been bugging him since he first spotted Frankie.

"I told you Casey called me" Frankie replied as she took a sip of her water. Brax had now returned with a bottle of beer for Heath.

"What about Phil doesn't he mind you have just dropped everything to come here?" Brax interrupted.

"No why would he, me and Phil have just finished divorce proceedings. I am officially a single woman now" Frankie smiled.

"Shit, what happened?" Heath exclaimed as he looked a Frankie.

"He was having an affair with his secretary" Frankie replied causing Brax and Heath both to grin.

"What that's it? Frankie it's not like you have ever been faithful in your marriage" Brax teased.

"Yes we know that but he doesn't" Frankie giggled "Besides if he's stupid enough to own up to it then that's up to him, he deserves everything he gets"

"What about Darcy?" Heath wondered what would happen to the little girl Frankie was raising as her own.

"Darcy's my niece, I'm her legal guardian. Darcy will stay with me and visit Phil if she wants. Not that I can see that happening, you know how Darce feels about Phil" Frankie explained. She was getting a little uncomfortable talking about the divorce so she decided to change the subject.

Frankie watched Brax walk away to serve a customer before leaning forwards and whispering to Heath "So do you wanna get out of here?" Heath just nodded. Frankie grabbed her bag off the bar and followed Heath quickly out of Angelo's to her car.

"Hey what about your lunch?" Brax yelled after her.

"I'll come back later" Frankie smiled. When she and Heath got outside Frankie threw Heath the car keys.

"You serious" Heath beamed at the thought of driving Frankie's Porsche.

"Yep, take us somewhere secluded" she smiled cheekily "I could do with some out door fun"

-x-

After an hour of driving around Heath finally pulled up in a deserted car-park just at the side of National Park. Frankie leant over to the drivers seat and kissed Heath passionately "You sure about this?" Heath asked, Frankie just nodded and got out of the car, Heath laughed when he watched Frankie lift herself up onto the bonnet of the car. He got out of the car and walked towards her.

Frankie was already reaching into Heath's shorts as he pulled her towards him "You naughty girl" he whispered as he lifted up her dress. Frankie reached up behind Heath's neck and pulled him into her, before kissing him.

-x-

Heath gave Frankie a gentle kiss on her forehead when they had finished "That was so good, god I've missed you baby" she smiled before kissing him on the lips.

It wasn't until she looked at her watch that she realised what the time was "Shit, I have to go and fetch Darcy" she cried as she hopped off the bonnet of the car and rearranged her dress. Heath and Frankie got back into the car and headed for Mangrove River, Frankie dropped Heath off at home before going to collect Darcy.

-x-

Frankie waited in the playground for Darcy to come out, and as usual she came out with a huge smile "Auntie Ceeny" she cried as she rushed into Frankie's arms almost bowling her over.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" Frankie smiled as she took Darcy's lunchbox and walked towards the car.

"Yeh, I won the spelling competition" Darcy grinned proudly.

"Oh wow Darce that's awesome" Frankie was also proud of her "Tell you what why don't we go out for dinner tonight to celebrate" Frankie suggested.

"Can I have ice-cream for desert?" Darcy replied sheepishly.

"You can have whatever you want honey, but I need to call in at work first ok?" Frankie smiled, Darcy nodded.

-x-

"Hi Francine I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow" the woman at the front desk greeted Frankie.

"I know but I had to collect some files for the Jenkins case" Frankie replied "Darce, wait here with Sylvia, I won't be a minute" Frankie said as she disappeared through a double set of doors. Darcy sat on the small sofa in the reception area she smiled when she saw Sylvia put a small bowl of sweets on the desk. Darcy got up quickly and got herself a sweet before returning to the sofa.

"Ah Francine just the person I wanted to see" A female voice announced from behind her.

"Oh hi Morag" Frankie smiled politely "What can I help you with?"

"I have drawn up a contract of partnership for you and Phil, if you could just read through it and sign it" Morag smiled as she handed Frankie the documents.

"Sure, is it what we discussed?" Frankie wondered as she took the paperwork.

"Yes, you will be the Majority shareholder"

"Brilliant, well I'll take this home and have a look; can I bring it back tomorrow?" Francine asked as she also gathered a few more files from her desk.

"Yes of course, mind you we do face the task of getting Phil to agree to these terms" Morag reminded Frankie of what she was facing.

"Believe me my ex-husband won't cause us any problems" Frankie reassured Morag "Ooh EX-Husband that sounds good" she added with a grin.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Francine" Morag said before leaving Frankie's office.

After gathering all the files she needed Frankie made her way out of the office and back into reception, she giggled when she saw Darcy trying to hide the sweets she had been eating. "Right come on baby lets go and get some dinner" Frankie smiled as she carried her box of files to the car and put them in the back seat "That's if you have any room left for dinner" she added with a warm smile.

**Thoughts please, would love to hear what you are thinking about this so far. I have so many ideas for this story and am looking forward to uncovering a few secrets in my next few chapters.**

**Coming soon in the next few chapters-**

**Why is Frankie's niece living with her?**

**Why won't Frankie go in the sea anymore?**

**Who does Frankie make a connection with and what is she hiding?**


	3. Playing dirty!

Darcy was fast asleep in bed and Frankie was sat on the sofa watching some kind of documentary, she had been watching it for the last hour but it still hadn't gone in. She was grateful to hear a knock at the door. Frankie grinned widely when she saw Heath standing the other side of the door.

Heath didn't say a word he just put his hands on her waist pushed her gently back inside and kissed her neck "Heath what" she giggled before feeling a passionate kiss on her lips. Frankie pulled away quickly "What are you doing Heath?" she asked curiously.

"Just call it a booty call" he smiled cheekily before kissing her again, this time Frankie didn't resist she just went with it, Heath picked Frankie up and sat her on the kitchen top.

"Heath we can't do this here?" Frankie tried to stop but Heath started to kiss her on her neck and chest "Never mind" she gasped as she opened her legs wider so Heath could slide between them.

Frankie bit her lip as Heath entered her to prevent herself from making any loud noises. The last thing Frankie wanted was to disturb Darcy. Heath didn't take too long before coming inside her. Frankie figured Heath must have already been gagging before he got to her house.

-x-

After they had finished Heath sat himself on the sofa and Frankie handed him a beer out of the fridge before sitting next to him and draping her legs across his lap. Heath gently rested his hand on Frankie's knee.

"So what's up? It's not like you to call round so late" Frankie asked curiously, Heath pursed his lips and turned to face her.

"I remembered what day it was and thought maybe you wouldn't want to be on your own tonight" He replied. Frankie's heart skipped a beat when he reminded her what the day was. Although she hadn't really forgotten she had some how put the memory in the back of her mind.

"Thanks babe" Frankie said as she rested her head on the back of the sofa "Don't know what I'd do without you sometimes" she smiled.

"You'll never have to find out, I'll always be here for you and Darce you now that" Heath reassured her "It wasn't your fault you know" Heath knew Frankie still blamed herself for the accident.

"You say that every year" Frankie frowned "Truth is she wouldn't have been in there if it wasn't for me"

"Tegan was a big girl Babe, you both made the decision to go in there" Heath replied.

Frankie lifted her head up too look at Heath properly "Yeah but I was the better swimmer, she had a daughter I should have stopped her" Frankie argued "We were drunk Heath none of us should have been in the sea"

Heath grabbed Frankie's hand and squeezed it tightly "It was an error of judgement neither of you knew what was going to happen and I'm sure Tegan wouldn't want you blaming yourself"

Frankie nodded she knew Heath was probably right but that didn't change anything, she still blamed herself for what happened to Tegan that night.

Xoxoxoxoxoox

Frankie was shocked to wake up in bed with Heath's arms wrapped around her she snuggled into him for a second before opening one eye and looking at the clock on her bedside table "Shit" she exclaimed as she shot out of bed.

"What?" Heath replied as he shot up quickly.

"I'm late I need to get ready" Frankie gasped as she rushed into the en-suite for a shower. Heath was still laid in bed when she got back into the bedroom. Heath smiled as he watched Frankie change into some black lacy underwear and a black pencil skirt with a yellow ruffle neck blouse and yellow court shoes. She quickly straightened her hair and put on her make up before making her way into the kitchen where she found Darcy already eating her cereals. Darcy was all ready for school.

Frankie frowned as she watched Heath walk sleepily into the kitchen in nothing but his shorts, Darcy's head flicked up from her breakfast and glanced at Heath quickly.

"Auntie Ceeny did you guys have a sleep over last night?" Darcy smiled as she innocently drank some juice "Why wasn't I invited?" she frowned.

"Er…you were already asleep" Heath smiled quickly "Maybe you could come next time" He added.

Frankie glared at Heath "That's if there is a next time" she corrected him quickly "Right you almost finished baby because we gotta go" Frankie said as she put some files in her briefcase. Darcy nodded.

"Yep I just need to brush my teeth" she added as she disappeared off towards the bathroom.

Frankie waited for Darcy to disappear before slapping Heath across the chest "Ow what was that for?" Heath moaned as he rubbed his chest.

"Why did you come out here? You know what she's like" Frankie snapped. Heath just looked at her and grinned "Its not funny Heath, I've got all kinds of explaining to do now" Frankie scalded.

Darcy came skipping out of the bathroom and grabbed her school bag off the table "Right I'm ready" she smiled.

"Great let's go, go, go" Frankie replied as she too grabbed her briefcase before turning back to heath "Help yourself to breakfast, and lock up behind you. You know where I keep the spare key" she smiled as she ushered Darcy out of the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After dropping Darcy off at school Frankie made her way to work. She was surprised to find Phil sitting at her desk when she walked into her office "What do you want?" she snapped as she slammed her briefcase down in front of him.

"Now darling is that anyway to speak to your business partner?" Phil grinned callously.

"Probably not, but it's the perfect way to speak to a snake like you, what's the matter Philip is Sophie tired of you all ready" Frankie snarled as she pushed Phil's feet of her desk.

"No not at all, in fact I have some news actually, I thought it would be better you heard it form me" Phil said as he stood up so he was now towering over Frankie.

"Spit it out all ready" Frankie snapped.

"Sophie's going to have a baby" Phil grinned, Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Really that's awesome" Frankie replied sarcastically "Who's the father?" she added with a mischievous smile.

"Unlike you Francine, Sophie knows how to keep her knickers on; I didn't have any paternal disputes when she told me she was pregnant, not like I did with you" Phil argued. Frankie frowned.

"I'm glad Sophie knows how to keep her knickers on, it's just a shame I don't" Frankie grinned as she slid her knickers down her legs and flicked them in Phil's direction.

"You naughty girl" Phil grinned before grabbing the small of Frankie's back and pulling her towards him, he kissed her aggressively. Frankie pulled away from him and quickly closed the blind. She waked over to Phil and pushed him backwards onto her chair before sliding onto him.

Phil grabbed her back and picked her up before laying her back on her desk. He thrusted backwards and forwards frantically until finally reaching ecstasy. Frankie could hear Phil's belt buckle banging against the desk as he moved inside her she was almost screaming with pleasure but manage to resist when she felt Phil's and on her mouth to stop her making a noise, she did however manage to get out a few groans as did Phil.

After they had finished Frankie slipped her knickers back on and sat on the desk with her legs crossed as she watched Phil re-do his belt "Not getting enough at home then?" she smirked.

"I could say the same about you" he replied with the same smirk "You know no-one else really does it for me Frankie, not like you can"

Phil was puzzled by the devious smile Frankie was now wearing "What?" he asked curiously.

"You might want to check you pocket?" Frankie laughed.

Phil was horrified when he looked at his phone and realised Sophie was on the other end "Sophie" he said softly.

"You bastard" Sophie cried before hanging up. Frankie's expression was now nasty and aggressive.

"Next time you try and take everything from me, I won't just stop at a phone call to your girlfriend while we have sex do you understand?" Frankie warned before grabbing her briefcase "Now I won't find you here when I get back" she threatened before finally leaving.

**Ok so what do you think of Frankie now? Reviews please much love Nikki x x**


	4. Revenge!

Heath smiled as he watched Frankie and Darcy chasing eachother on the beach, both of them were wearing bikini's and short denim shorts. Frankie caught Darcy and picked her up, both of them fell onto the sand and were laughing uncontrollably.

Heath was horrified when he turned round and spotted a heavily pregnant woman stomping towards Frankie's car with a cricket bat, she lifted it up and smashed it against the windscreen "Hey" Heath called out.

"Frankie, your car" he yelled as he turned towards Frankie's direction. Frankie quickly stood up and saw the woman in the car park whacking her Porsche with a bat.

"Shit" she exclaimed as she ran quickly up the beach towards the woman.

"Auntie Ceeny that's a bad word" Darcy scalded as she followed Frankie.

x-x-x-x

As Frankie got closer to her car it was then she realised who the woman was "Sophie what are you doing?" Frankie said as she tried to grab the bat. Sophie took a swing at Frankie but she managed to duck just in time.

"Jesus" Frankie gasped.

"You bitch, why would you do that?" Sophie screamed as she continued to take her anger out on Frankie's car, throwing the odd swing in her direction.

"It wasn't personal" Frankie replied still trying to remove the bat in between ducking Sophie's swings.

"Not personal, you called my mobile so I could hear you having sex with my boyfriend" Sophie cried.

"Yeh I know it was stupid and I'm sorry, but aren't you glad you know what kind of man he is now" Frankie smiled weakly.

"Not really" Sophie yelled as she hit Frankie's headlights.

"Heath could you take Darcy…" Frankie suggested Heath took Darcy away from this situation. Heath quickly took the young girl inside the Surf Club.

"Heath what's sex?" Darcy asked innocently.

"Er…Its…er…" Heath tried to think of something to tell her but he was struggling.

"Is it a game?" Darcy added.

"Yes" Heath was relieved Darcy had kind of answered her own question. "Yes sex is a game adult's play"

"I take it that woman hitting Auntie Ceeny's car lost uh" Darcy smiled.

"Yeah something like that" Heath grinned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Look I know your upset but do you really need to keep hitting my car like that" Frankie asked as she looked at the damage that had already been done to her car.

"It's either the car or you, your choice" Sophie spat.

"The car" Frankie replied quickly.

Suddenly a Black BMW X5 pulled up in the car park and Phil got out "Soph, honey what are you doing?" Phil yelled as he walked over to the crazy pregnant woman. Sophia turned and started to hit Phil with the bat, Frankie found this extremely amusing.

"You bastard" Sophie yelled as she hit Phil over the back with the bat.

It was at that moment the police pulled up Watson got out of the car and walked towards Frankie. A couple of officers pulled Sophie away from Phil "We have had a report of a disturbance" Watson said to Frankie.

"Nothing to do with me" Frankie shrugged as she looked a Phil and Sophie.

"But this is your car right?" Watson replied in a confused tone.

"Yeah, this is mine" Frankie replied as she turned to face Watson.

"Don't you ant to press charges for the damage?" Watson asked.

"Nah, he'll pay for any damages" Frankie smiled as she pointed at Phil "I'll just take my other car for now" Frankie had now gestured towards the BMW X5.

Heath and Darcy had now rejoined Frankie in the car park in time to see Phil and Sophie being taken away in the police car.

"Jees, what you gonna do about the car?" Heath said as he assessed the damage to Frankie's Porsche.

"Nothing I'm gonna take this one" Frankie laughed as she flashed heath the keys for the BMW.

"You serious?" Heath replied as he helped Darcy into the car and strapped her in the seatbelt. Heath watched curiously as Frankie took some files out of the boot of her Porsche and transferred them to the BMW. "Won't Phil mind?"

"Nah, he doesn't have a say. This is my car too" Frankie replied "Relax I will explain when we get home"

Heath just shrugged and got in the car. Frankie drove them all to the house.

x-x-x-x-x

Heath was shocked when he saw an oldish lady standing at Frankie's front door dressed in a plum suit. Frankie frowned as she watched the woman walk toward the car "What does she want?" Frankie spat as she climbed out of the car.

"Hello Francine" the woman sung almost sarcastically.

"Hello Gloria, what do you want?" Frankie replied as she looked at the woman.

"I want to talk about my son and this ridiculous partnership contract you want him to sign" Gloria explained.

"Ridiculous, what are you crazy?" Frankie scoffed as she watched Heath take Darcy inside the house; she could see him watching through the window.

"Can we at least talk about this inside?" Gloria suggested.

"Not a prayer, you are not going inside my house" Frankie replied as calmly as possible

"Francine this is silly can't we just sit down and talk about this" Gloria said firmly.

"Fine sit on the floor if you want but you ain't going inside" Frankie spat.

"Oh for goodness sake why are you being like this?" Gloria cried angrily.

"Maybe because the last it me you came into MY house you tried to poison me" Frankie yelled.

"Oh hardly" Gloria defended herself.

"You put pills in my food, what else would you call it?" Frankie was furious; she could see Heath looked worried.

"It wasn't like that Francine and you know it. I was just looking out for my son, you know he didn't want any children" Gloria was now leaning against the BMW.

"No you put an abortion drug in my food because; YOU didn't want me to have children. You didn't want Phil to have an heir to the company so you could manipulate him and get your hands on it" Frankie argued "Phil told me your plan"

"That man is weak" Gloria frowned "I can't believe he betrayed his own mother"

"You're not a mother, you're a poisonous witch who destroys everything she touches, even your husband died to get away from you" Frankie yelled before being interrupted by a slap from Gloria.

"Get off my property you evil bitch" Frankie screamed as she watched Heath come out of the house.

"Oh I see you have let that scumbag back into your life again" Gloria smirked as she looked at Heath.

"Go now Gloria or I will call the police" Frankie demanded.

Gloria just walked away smugly; she turned just in time to see Heath put his arm around Frankie and help her inside.

"Heath Braxton" Gloria smiled deviously "Always a Braxton"

**Oh what do you think Gloria meant 'always a Braxton'**

**Please review and let me know what you though of this chapter, love always Nikayla x x x **


	5. Haunting Faces

"Knock Knock" Frankie called as she walked into the open door of the Caravan Park.

"Oh hi" Marilyn sung as she walked into the kitchen and saw her 11 o'clock appointment "Francine is it?"

"Frankie" Frankie smiled.

"Oh sorry Frankie, what would you like me to do for you today?" Marilyn asked.

"Er…just some highlights and maybe a trim please" Frankie replied as she sat on the chair Marilyn had pulled out for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath were sat in Angelo's having a beer they were talking about Frankie "I don't know what it is with her just lately but she seems so distant" Heath sighed as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah well she has a lot of responsibilities now" Brax replied.

"Nah, its more than that I can't help thinking she's keeping something from us" Heath added.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Frankie is there anyone special in your life at the moment" Marilyn said making small talk as she ran a comb through Frankie's hair.

"No I've just finished divorce proceedings" Frankie replied.

"Oh I'm sorry" Marilyn apologised.

"Don't worry its fine. I'm glad its all over actually, it wasn't exactly what you would call a normal marriage, more convenience actually" Frankie explained "I don't really do love"

"Oh I see" Marilyn "You must have been burned before then?"

"Erm" Frankie felt a little uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm so sorry just ignore me I can get a bit carried away with myself sometimes" Marilyn interrupted when she saw how uncomfortable Frankie was.

"It's ok, your right actually. I was in love once" Frankie smiled before being cut off by a new face that had just appeared.

The colour in Frankie's face drained as she watched the blond guy walk into the kitchen and grab some juice out of the fridge "Oh my god" Frankie gasped.

"Oh hi Romeo come and say hello to Frankie" Marilyn beamed.

"Frankie this is Romeo Smith he lives with us" Marilyn introduced Romeo to a horrified Frankie.

"Hi" Romeo smiled as he reached out to shake Frankie's hand.

"I'm sorry I gotta go" Frankie cried as she stood up grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door.

"Frankie wait we need to dry your hair" Marilyn called after Frankie but she had already gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax was surprised to bump into Frankie as he headed to the Caravan park to talk to Ruby "Hey are you ok?" he asked when he saw the tears in her eyes. It was then he noticed Frankie's hair was wet "What's happened?"

Frankie didn't reply, Brax could feel her shaking as he put an arm around her "Come on lets get you home" he said as he walked with her to her car.

x-x-x-x-x

Frankie and Brax sat in the car outside her house, Brax was waiting for her to speak "So are you gonna tell me what happened back there?" Brax wondered what had Frankie so spooked.

"He's here" Frankie replied as she looked at Brax.

"Who?" Brax wondered.

"Todd, he's here" Frankie replied.

"What you've seen him?" Brax now realised what Frankie meant, she just replied with a nod.

"He lives at the caravan park" she added

"What you mean Romeo, what did you say to him?" Brax asked curiously.

"Nothing" Frankie frowned "I didn't speak I just ran out of there…oh god he must think I'm crazy"

Brax just grinned "Hey" Frankie hit Brax's chest playfully "I am not crazy" she frowned.

"If you say so" Brax teased as he got out of the car.

"Hey Darryl Braxton get back here now" Frankie called as she got out of the car and followed him to her door "Take that back" she laughed as she grabbed his arm and pushed him against the door, putting his arm up behind his back.

"Fine, alright" Brax laughed as Frankie let him go "You're not crazy"

"Thank you" Frankie smiled.

Suddenly something happened that hadn't happened in a long time, Frankie had somehow ended up stood in Brax's arms, both of them fell silent as they looked into each others eyes, Frankie quickly jumped back as Brax moved closer.

"Brax don't" Frankie warned as she backed away "We can't go back to that again, we work as friends. But as a couple we were toxic" Frankie opened her door and closed it behind her leaving Brax stood confused on the front porch.

Frankie let her head fall back against the door, she had no idea what had happened with Brax just now. But there was one thing she did know, she would never let him get that close to her again, she was still scarred from the last time she let Darryl Braxton into her life.

Although Frankie and Brax were good friends now, Brax was the very reason Frankie will never let anyone get close to her again.

**Ok so sorry this was a short chapter, but I wanted to add it as a filler chapter. Please review and let me know what you think might happen next. Why do you think Frankie was so spooked when she saw Romeo?**

**Love always Nikki x **


	6. Who are you?

Frankie had just made herself some lunch when she heard her front door slam shut "Come in why don't you" Frankie said as Heath stomped his way into the kitchen "What's your problem?" she wondered as she watched Heath help himself to a beer out of the fridge.

"Bianca Scott that's my problem" Heath spat as he opened his beer and leant against the kitchen bench.

"Ok, who's she?" Frankie wondered.

"She's a lying cheating bitch and I hate her" Heath replied.

"Oh" Frankie wasn't sure what else to say "And what is this Bianca Scott supposed to have done?" she added slowly with a sense of caution in her voice.

"She's pregnant with my kid" Heath replied causing Frankie to choke on her salad "And she and her Rockstar husband don't want me to have anything to do with it"

"I see" Frankie replied "Well they have no right to stop you" Frankie said as she put some more food on here fork "You are the father and as the father you have rights"

Frankie frowned when Heath didn't say anything as she looked up she noticed him stood grinning at her "Oh no" she said quickly when she realised what he was thinking.

"Oh come on please Frankie" Heath begged "You know I don't have the money for a proper lawyer"

"No I'm not representing you in this case" Frankie protested "I will give the office a call and see who they have available to help" she replied as she put the food into her mouth.

"I can't pay" Heath reminded her.

"Ok well call it a favour, but remember you owe me" she added as she pointed her empty fork at him.

"Fine cheers babe" Heath leant over and kissed Frankie's cheek.

"Mmm" Frankie replied, she had a feeling she might live to regret this decision.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a less than quiet lunch with Heath Frankie decided to pay Marilyn a visit, she felt as though she owed her an explanation for her behaviour the day before "Oh hello" Marilyn sung when she noticed Frankie stood at the front door "Come in" Marilyn smiled.

"I came to explain about yesterday" Frankie said nervously.

"Oh its ok don't worry about that" Marilyn replied kindly.

"No its not ok, I shouldn't have just ran out like that. Its just Romeo reminded me of someone I used to know and it freaked me out a little" Frankie explained.

"Really its fine, where do you remember him from if you don't mind me asking" Marilyn wondered. Frankie seemed a little uncomfortable "I'm sorry that's too personal isn't it you don't have to answer that"

"No its ok" Frankie replied as she sat down beside Marilyn.

"Hey Marilyn have you seen my leg strap" a voice called from outside, Frankie turned quickly and was horrified to see Romeo walking through the door. Frankie just mirrored her behaviour from the previous day; she got up and rushed out of the house.

"What the hell was that all about?" Romeo wondered.

"I don't know but I think you should go after her Romeo, I have a feeling she was about to tell me something important" Marilyn suggested, Romeo ran out of the house and got to Frankie just before she got into her car.

"Hey wait" Romeo called as he jogged towards the nervous looking woman.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax was tidying up in Angelo's after the lunchtime rush when he saw Heath arrive "Nice of you to turn up" Brax said sarcastically "Maybe next time you could try arriving at the beginning of your shift instead of at the end"

"I've been to see Frankie" Heath replied.

"Oh yeah how is she?" Brax wondered, the moment he had shared with her the day before was still fresh in his memory.

"Weird" Heath frowned causing Brax to grin "Ok weirder than normal" Heath added "Did something happen yesterday?"

_Oh yeah a lot happened yesterday _Brax thought silently to himself "Yeah kind of, you do know she saw Todd yesterday?" Brax wasn't sure if Frankie had told Heath this bit of relevant information.

"You're kidding?" judging by Heath's shocked Brax guessed maybe Frankie hadn't told him "When, where?" Heath continued with the questions.

"At the caravan park when she was getting her hair done" Brax explained.

"So he's staying in a van?" Heath asked curiously.

"Not exactly he's staying in the house" as Brax replied Heath started to think about everyone in the house "It's Romeo Smith" Brax added.

"You serious" Heath exclaimed with his eyebrows raised.

"Yup"

"That would explain why she was acting strange earlier" Heath realised "Has she told him?"

"No I think she was too freaked out yesterday" Brax replied as he wiped a few more tables.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Is there something you need to tell me, its just this will be the second time you've scarpered when I've walked into the room, I'm starting to think maybe I've done something to upset you" Romeo was confused by this woman's actions.

"No it's nothing you've done its just…" Frankie was struggling to find the right words "It doesn't matter" Frankie added trying to shrug it off. Romeo grabbed Frankie's arm to prevent her from getting in her car.

"Yes it does mater, there must be a reason why you can't bear to be in the same room as me" Romeo frowned "Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?"

"No" Frankie quickly replied "But I know you and I know your father"

"My Dad" Romeo exclaimed "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but my dad's dead"

"Yeah I know he is, and the reason I know that is because…" Frankie paused for a few moments.

"Because what?" Romeo snapped a little more than he meant to.

"Because he was my dad too" Frankie whispered "I'm your sister"

"What no you can't be" Romeo cried "You've made a mistake I only have one sister, you're lying"

"I'm not I swear" Frankie replied she didn't expect Romeo to react so angrily.

"I can't deal with this, you need to leave" Romeo yelled.

"Romeo please" Frankie tried to grab Romeo but he pushed her away.

"Just go" he yelled again.

Frankie had tears in her eyes as she got into her car, she watched Romeo walking back inside the house. Frankie grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and let her head fall forward onto it. Suddenly Frankie's Iphone beeped on the seat beside her Frankie answered the call "Hello" she said distantly.

"Hello Francine its Morag" he voice on the other end replied.

"Oh hey what's up?" Francine asked curiously as she continued to watch the house Romeo had just disappeared in to.

"Well I have just received a very interesting phone call from a friend of mine his name is Sid Walker apparently his daughter Sasha is on trial for murder and he is looking for a lawyer to defend her" Morag explained.

"Er…we are up to our eyes with the Taylor/Jenkins case" Frankie replied.

"Yes I know but I looked into the case a little and I think you will be interested in who is working for the prosecutor" Morag continued.

"Go on" this had grabbed Frankie's attention.

"A Mr Phillip Holden" Morag said

"Tell him we'll do it" Frankie grinned widely "I'm sure I can find someone to take over the Taylor/Jenkins case"

"I was hoping you were going to say that because I have already told Sid Walker we will take the case"

"How is it you now me so well?" Frankie laughed "Tell Mr Walker I will be in touch" Frankie added before hanging up the phone.

Frankie started up the engine of her car and drove out of the car-park; although she desperately wanted to talk to Romeo she knew he would have to be ready to hear it first.

**Hope that was ok for you, did you expect Frankie to be Romeo's sister? Please review much love Nikki x x**


	7. Strictly Confidential

Brax frowned as he watched a rather flustered looking Frankie walking towards him "Hey you ok?" he asked curiously as he watched her climb up onto the bar stool in front of him.

"I need a drink" Frankie replied. Brax nodded and took a wine glass and filed it with red wine "Thanks" Frankie said as she took the glass from Brax's hand and downed the red liquid.

"Frankie what's happened?" Brax wondered what had caused Frankie to react in such a way.

"I told Todd…I mean Romeo the truth" Frankie said weakly as she stared at the empty glass Brax had started to fill.

"Shit" Brax replied "What did he say?"

"Nothing" Frankie drank the next glass of wine "He freaked out and so did I, god I'm such an idiot"

"Hey, you are not an idiot" Brax quickly protested "You're one of the smartest people I know…I'm sure Romeo will come round"

"Its not just about Romeo, I agreed to take a case earlier today" Frankie sighed.

"Oh yeah what kind of case" Brax raised his eyebrows usually Frankie was excited about new cases.

"A case where I will be up against Phil" Frankie said as she took a sip from the third glass of wine Brax had poured her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Frankie?" Brax frowned "You've only just finalised your divorce"

Before Frankie had chance to answer she was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from her handbag "Hello Francine Holden speaking" Frankie said as she answer the call.

"Oh hello Morag" she added, Brax watched curiously as Frankie talked on the phone before finally making arrangements to meet Morag in Angelo's. Frankie hung up and turned back to Brax "I'm meeting Morag and Sid Walker, here in half an hour, god I need to sober up, what was I thinking?" she frowned as she looked at the wine Brax had just poured her.

"Coffee it is then" Brax sighed as he took the wine and returned with a cup of coffee "Ta" Frankie smiled as she took the coffee and drank it quickly.

Her eyes widened as the strong coffee hit her stomach she suddenly felt the rush of caffeine "Wow"

"Better" Brax smiled.

"Yes much better thank you" Frankie grinned as she took her phone back out of her bag and dialled another number. Brax listened as Lola made arrangements for Darcy to be collected from school by a childminder.

x-x-x-x

After Sid and Morag arrived Frankie didn't waste any time getting down to business "Well Sid usually we would have more time to prepare a case" Frankie started.

"I'm sorry its short notice but I had no other choice after Sasha confessed" Sid explained.

"It's fine Sid really, it won't be a problem, it just means I need to get my best lawyers on this and that is why I am suggesting Morag leads this case" Frankie smiled at a confused looking Morag.

"Erm…yes ok, well firstly I will need to speak with Sasha so I can understand exactly what happened, then we will need to discuss options, like how she will plead and what not" Morag said I her usual stern tone.

As they were all eating their meals Sid got up and left the table to take a phone call "Thank you for the warning Francine" Morag frowned.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, I'll help you with the work for this case but I can't stand up in court against Phil, I don't want the judge to see it as some tit for tat effort" Frankie explained her reason's to Morag.

"I see" Morag replied.

"Look if it's going to be a problem…" Frankie added.

Before Morag had chance reply Frankie's phone rang interrupting them "It's Sylvia I've gotta take this, it'll be about the Taylor/Jenkins case" Frankie said as she walked away from the table a little. Morag frowned as she watched Frankie take her Ipad out of her bag and start scrolling through something "Oh my gosh Sylvia tell Sam this is fantastic" Frankie exclaimed "I'll take a look at this later and give you a call"

Frankie put her phone and Ipad back in her bag and rejoined Morag and Sid at the table "I'm so sorry about this but something has come up, and I really need to go. I'm sure Morag will get you the results you want in court next week Dr Walker" Frankie smiled as she shook Sid's hand.

As Frankie left Angelo's she spotted Brax taking out some rubbish "Are you going now?" he wondered curiously.

"Yeah I gotta fetch Darcy from the childminders" Frankie smiled.

"Will you be alright to drive?" Brax frowned as he remembered the amount of wine Frankie had drunk.

"I don't need to drive" Frankie smiled as she nodded towards Heath, who was walking towards them, before Heath had chance to say anything Frankie tossed him her car keys "I need you to take me home"

Heath just grinned widely and nodded "I'll talk to you later" he said to Brax before walking towards the BMW.

x-x-x-x

The house phone was ringing as Heath, Frankie and Darcy walked through Frankie's front door "Hello" Frankie gasped as she nearly fell over answering the phone causing Heath to laugh "Yep just doing it now" she added as she rushed over to her computer and nudged the mouse which turned the screen back on "Right got it"

Heath frowned as he watched Frankie flicking through some documents, he headed to the fridge and pulled out a beer "Ok thanks Sam"

"What was that about?" Heath wondered as he perched on the chair behind Frankie and read over her shoulder.

"Nothing, just a medical case I am working on" Frankie replied as she quickly turned off the screen. She headed over to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water, Frankie could see Darcy playing on the trampoline in the garden; she stood and watched her for a few minutes.

Heath took the opportunity to read some of the paperwork Frankie had on the desk beside the computer, as he flicked through he realised they were Medical records of about 6 different girls aged between 15 to 28, it wasn't until Heath saw Frankie's records that he realised something was going on, as he continued to scan through he noticed that all these girls had one thing in common they were all treated at the Jasmine Anderson Clinic.

Heath quickly made a mental note of the Clinics name, as he watched Frankie turn and walk towards him "What you doing?" Frankie frowned.

"Just been nosey" Heath replied honestly.

"Heath those files are strictly confidential" Frankie frowned as she scooped them up and put them inside a filing cabinet.

"Oh come on do you honestly think I understood a word of that, they might as well been in French" Heath laughed as he took a swig of his beer "So what's for dinner?" he added with a cocky smile.

"Who said you're getting any?" Frankie teased.

"A favour for a favour right?" Heath smirked causing Frankie to giggle.

"Yeh I guess" she smiled "Steak ok?" she added as he headed towards the fridge.

Heath just grinned widely as he watched Frankie pull out three steaks and lay them on the kitchen counter "You can cook" she said with a cheeky smile "I'll spark up the Barbie"

Heath just nodded, after Frankie had gone outside Heath took the opportunity to put Jasmine Anderson Clinic in his search engine on his phone. Heath was stunned by what came up on the screen _**Jasmine Anderson Abortion Clinic. **_Heath's eyes widened when he remembered seeing Frankie's medical records in with the others, why did she go to an abortion clinic? When did all this happen? Was it his baby?

The questions rushed around Heath's head frantically, he needed to now more about what Frankie was doing, why was she working on a case against them? What had they done?

**Sorry for the late update, I haven't been well and this is the first day I have actually been able to get out of bed, so here is a much needed update please review and let me no what you think much Love Nikki x x**


	8. Answers

**To all my fantastic readers I am so sorry for my lack of reviews, but unfortunately I have been in hospital for a few weeks with a kidney infection. I really hope ow things have finally sorted themselves. **

**I am currently working on chapters for all of my stories and am hoping to have updated them all by the weekend. So please bear with me if I haven't updated you favourite story today I will be doing in the next few days.**

It was almost lunchtime when Morag knocked on Frankie's office door "Francine you have been working on them files all morning, maybe you should take a break" Morag smiled as she put a cup of coffee on Frankie's desk.

"Thanks" Frankie smiled "I just want to finish these last few things before tomorrow"

"Is there anything I can help with?" Morag wondered, she hated to see this young woman working so hard.

"I would love some lunch, if you wouldn't mind" Frankie smiled sweetly and Morag nodded.

x-x-x

Morag was a little curious to find out what Frankie's connection with the Braxton's was "Mr Braxton" Morag said sternly as she put her handbag on the bar.

"Er can I help you" Brax wondered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes you can help actually, Francine has asked me to collect some lunch for her" Morag replied.

"Oh yeah, that's ready it just here" Barx sighed as he handed Morag a small brown bag "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine" Morag said "You seem to be extremely close to Francine, why is that?"

Brax just grinned widely at Morag he wasn't sure how to answer this "Er…we grew up together"

"Oh I see, so would have known Tegan then" Morag said with a softer tone.

"Yeah that's right" Brax replied cautiously.

"It must have been hard losing a friend like that" Morag was obviously fishing for information.

"Yeah I guess. Look I don't mean to be rude but I am actually really busy. If you wanted to know these things shouldn't you be talking to Frankie?" Brax frowned.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Mr Braxton" Morag replied coolly "Well thank you for this"

x-x-x

Frankie was surprised to see heath bursting through the doors of her office "Heath what's wrong" Frankie said as she put her pen on the desk and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me the case you had been working so hard on was against an abortion clinic" Heath snapped "I thought I could keep my mouth shut Frankie, but I have to know. Did you have an abortion?"

Frankie just stared with her mouth gaping, she was completely gob-smacked by Heath's outburst.

"Heath I really can't talk about this here" Frankie replied as she stood up and closed the door.

"So you did then?" Heath said as he just glared at Frankie "When?"

"Heath it was a long time ago it doesn't matter now" Frankie replied.

"Of course it matters, didn't you think I had the right to know?" Heath snarled.

"No" Frankie replied quickly "Look Heath I'm sorry but the baby wasn't yours"

"What, you're kidding me right?" Heath stared at Frankie for a few moments.

"I'm sorry it was a long time ago, we hadn't even started sleeping together then" Frankie tried to explain.

"Then whose baby was it?" Heath wondered.

"Does it really matter?" Frankie frowned as she looked at her feet.

"It does to me" Heath sighed as he took a step closer to her.

"I was 18" Frankie sighed as she perched on the edge of her desk "I was just about to start Uni and I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't risk losing my place so I decided an abortion was my only option"

"18…" Heath thought back to when Frankie was 18, he was trying to figure out who she was seeing at the time but no-one came to mind "You weren't dating anyone"

"Yes I know it was a one night stand, I don't even know his name" Frankie said as she looked at the floor.

"So why the court case?" Heath asked curiously.

"It's complicated" Frankie replied as she hopped off the desk and walked closer to Heath.

"Then make it simple, come on Frank we said we could always talk to eachother about anything" Heath said as he wrapped his arms around Frankie's waist.

"Ok but not here, I still have a lot of work I need to do" Frankie frowned "Why don't you come round to mine later and I'll cook you dinner, we can talk properly then"

"Ok" Heath was reluctant but didn't argue "What time?"

"Bout 8ish, it'll give me chance to have a shower and get changed.

Suddenly a cheeky grin spread across Heath's face "Or I could come a bit earlier and help you with that shower" Frankie couldn't help but giggle at Heath's suggestion.

"MMM that's a very tempting offer Mr Braxton" Frankie said as she planted a lingering kiss on his lips "Now go, I'm busy" she laughed as she pulled away and pushed heath towards the door.

"I'll see you at 7 then" Heath grinned one last time before opening the door.

x-x-x

It was about 5pm when Frankie finished work, the earliest time she had finished in almost 10 months and that wasn't through choice. Morag had put her foot down, she knew Frankie was due in court in the morning and she would need to be bright and fresh, it was a big case she was dealing with.

Frankie decided to go for a walk on the beach before heading home, she needed to time to think about what she was going to say to Heath later that night, as she walked along the sand she was surprised to see Romeo approach "Hi" she smiled nervously.

"Hey" Romeo replied, Frankie could sense he didn't know what to say next so she took the lead.

"Another surfer in the family, Dad would be pleased" Frankie said.

"Mink surfs too" Romeo said quickly "Hey look I'm sorry for the way I reacted last week, I was in shock"

"Yeah I can understand that" Frankie replied "It can't be easy finding out you have a family you didn't even know about"

"Yeah it is a little strange" Romeo said as he looked down at the sand "I just wish I could remember you"

Frankie thought for a few moments before reaching into her handbag, she pulled out a photo "Here this might help" she smiled as she handed Romeo the photo. On it was Romeo's mum, Frankie (and Romeo's Dad) Len, Frankie (15), Tegan (15), Mink (9) and a 5 year old Romeo.

"It was taken a few days before Dad died" Frankie sighed "Look I know its all a bit difficult at the moment but when you are ready to talk about all of this, then here's my number" Frankie reached into her bag and pulled out a small business card and handed it to Romeo.

"Thank you" Romeo smiled as he took the card "I will talk to you, but I'm just not ready yet" he smiled.

"Yeh I know that feeling" Frankie whispered under her breath "I'll see you around"

"Yeah" Romeo said as he looked back at the photo in his hand "Oh did you want this back?"

"No its ok you keep it, it might jog your memory" Frankie smiled as she turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" A blonde woman approached Romeo, her name was Indi and she was Romeo's girlfriend.

"My sister" Romeo replied as he watched Frankie walk away.

"What?" Indi exclaimed "Wow, since when?"

"Since last week" Romeo added as he looked at Indi "Sorry I haven't told you it's just a lot to get my head around" Romeo handed Indi the photograph.

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" Indi wondered as she scanned the photo.

"I have no idea" Romeo exhaled as he draped his arm around Indi's shoulders and walked along the beach with her.

**Ok thoughts please, I hope this wasn't to confusing for you all. **

**Please review I'd love to know what you think much love Nikki x x x**


	9. Secrets revealed

Frankie was just adding the finishing touches to dinner when she heard a knock at the door "It's open" she called from the kitchen.

Frankie expected to see Heath walk into the kitchen but she was surprised to see Brax walk through the door "Hey" Frankie smiled "I was expecting Heath"

"Yeah he's on his way, I just wanted to drop in before he got here" Brax seemed nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Frankie wondered.

"Not really well kind of…I don't know" Brax stuttered "Thing is I had a visit from Morag today and she asked me some strange questions about Tegan and how well I knew you"

"Really that doesn't sound like Morag" Frankie frowned "Are you sure you weren't just reading too much into it?"

"Nah, she asked how well we knew each other to start with" Brax replied not taking his eyes away from Frankie's "Should I be worried about her building a case on me or something"

"No of course not" Frankie quickly moved away, Brax sensed this question was awkward for her to answer "Why would she need to build a case against you?"

Brax paused for a few moments before his eyes glance down at some documents which were laid out across the table. Brax saw the words Abortion and then Frankie's name "What's this?" Brax asked curiously as he picked up the paper and read more.

"Nothing, just a case I am working on" Frankie said as she quickly grabbed the paper.

"Hang on this says you had an abortion" Brax frowned "What kind of case is this Frankie?"

"Like I said it doesn't matter, it's nothing" Frankie was now quite jumpy.

"Please" Brax grabbed Frankie's arm and made her look at him "Talk to me"

"It's a case I have been working on for the last 7 years" Frankie finally admitted "It finally made it into court"

"Yeah but this says you had an abortion?" Brax was confused "Did something happen?"

"The people we are representing are suing a company for negligence, and yes I happen to be one of the people. Morag is representing the case, because obviously I can't" Frankie sighed.

"I don't understand" Brax moved closer to Frankie who was now perched on the kitchen table.

"I had an abortion a while ago and something happened" Frankie found it painful to discuss this with anyone "The instruments that were used for the procedure had not been sterilised correctly and I ended up with an infection. The short of it is, their cock up means I can't have children"

"Shit Frankie I'm sorry I didn't know…" Brax said as he tried to hug Frankie, but she walked away from him.

"Don't be silly" Frankie sniffed "How could you know? I haven't told anyone about it, well except Tegan and Morag" Frankie looked at Brax and saw how horrified he looked "Hey its ok, I have learnt to deal with it"

"Yeah but it must be hard" Brax replied.

"Yeah it was at first, but I was only 18…" Frankie realised her mistake as soon as she opened her mouth, it was too late to take her words back now.

"18" Brax repeated nervously "You were 18? Frankie please tell me the baby wasn't mine. Tell me I'm not the reason you can't have children"

"Brax you're not the reason I can't have children" Frankie smiled weakly.

"But it was my baby" Brax replied "I was the reason you needed an abortion in the first place"

"This is not your fault" Frankie tried to reassure Brax as she put her hand on his arm "It was my decision to have the abortion"

"Yeah but you wouldn't have even considered an abortion if I had been better to you" Brax argued.

"Brax we were kids" Frankie chuckled "It's like I've always said we were toxic together, we always brought out the bad in each other. There was no future there it was just good sex and nothing more"

"Good what?" a furious voice interrupted from behind them, Heath stood and just stared at them. Neither Brax nor Frankie had heard him come in "You've been sleeping with me and my brother?" Heath spat.

"No of course not" Frankie quickly replied.

"But you just said it was just sex, what the hell does that mean?" Heath replied angrily.

"It was a long time ago mate" Brax finally spoke "Frankie was 18 at the time"

"18" Heath repeated, Frankie knew the penny had dropped in Heath's head as soon as she saw the look on his face "It was you" he added as he flew across the room at Brax.

"Heath stop" Frankie yelled as she pulled Heath away from Brax. Heath threw Frankie away from him.

"What happened to 'brothers don't cross that line' eh Brax?" Heath spat.

"There is no line there Heath, why are you reacting like this?" Brax frowned from behind Frankie.

"Because I love her" Heath announced to a stunned Brax and even more stunned Frankie "I've always loved her" he added before storming out of the house.

"Heath wait" Frankie chased Heath out onto the driveway "Please don't leave like this"

"How can I stay when I can barely look at you?" Heath snarled "All I can see when I look at you now is the two of you together"

"Heath please" Frankie tried to stop him but he pushed her away.

"No leave me alone" Heath seemed more devastated than angry now "Did I mean anything to you at all?"

"Of course you did" Frankie replied "You still do Heath I?"

"Or were you just using me to get what you want? I have always been there for you ever since we were kids, how could you now realize how I felt. When you married Phil it really hurt, but I knew it was something you had to do" Heath had never opened up to anyone like this before.

"I know" Frankie put her hand on Heath's arm "I'm sorry you weren't meant to find out like this"

"I wasn't meant to find out at all" Heath snapped "If you had your way I would never have known the truth about you and Brax"

"That's not fair" Frankie pleaded "I knew if you found out you would be devastated. I didn't want to hurt you over something that meant nothing to mean, Brax means nothing to me…Heath you do"

"What?" Heath paused for a few moments and waited for Frankie to continue.

"Heath you mean everything to me" Frankie frowned as she grabbed Heath's hand "I thought you would have guessed by now…" Heath pulled away before Frankie had chance to say anything else.

"No I can't do this" Heath shook his head and backed away "You slept with my brother; you got pregnant with his kid. It's too much" he quickly turned and walked away.

"Heath please" Frankie started after him but was stopped in her tracks by Brax.

"Let him cool off" Brax suggested "He just needs some time to process it all" he added as he looped his arm around Frankie's waist.

"You're right, I'll call him later" she smiled as she let Brax lead her back inside the house.

**Sorry to leave this so abruptly but I wanted to reveal another secret of Frankie's, please review and let me know what you think much love Nikki x x x**


	10. We're Toxic

"Here" Brax smiled as he handed Frankie a glass of scotch "Drink this"

"Thanks" Frankie smiled as she took the glass and took a sip "Typical I'm supposed to have come back to help you deal with your problems and here I am off loading mine on you"

"Its ok, and to be fair getting pregnant at 18 was kind of my problem too" Brax smiled as he sat on the sofa next to Frankie "So what happened?"

"Simple really we had sex and I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want a kid so I decided to have an abortion" Frankie explained as she took another sip from her glass "Except I didn't realise at the time but the place I went to was dodgy"

"How did you find out?" Brax asked curiously.

"I collapsed on the beach, Tegan called an ambulance and that's when they told me. The equipment they had used to perform the abortion with hadn't been sterilised properly, I got an infection and then there was nothing the doctors could do. It was either have a hysterectomy or die" Frankie sniffed as she recalled the terrifying ordeal.

"Shit" Brax sighed "I had no idea"

"Why would you?" Frankie said with a weak smile as she reached forwards to pour herself another scotch "It's not like I broadcasted it or anything"

x-x-x

After everything he had found out recently Romeo was finding it difficult to sleep, he was sat at the kitchen table in the Walker house. Indi woke up and realised her husband wasn't by her side and decided to go and find him "Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Couldn't sleep" Romeo replied as he stared at the photo Frankie had given him "I just wish I could remember even some of this"

"You were only a baby Romeo, how could you remember" Indi sighed "Have you thought anymore about what you want to happen next…whether or not you want to find out more"

"I don't know" Romeo replied "She seems nice enough but…"

"She's a Braxton" Indi finished Romeo's sentence "Well not literally but you know what I mean. Maybe she isn't anything like them I mean we have seen the clothes she wears and the car she drives, maybe it's just the people she associates with"

"Maybe" Romeo said as he turned the photo over, written on the back was Frankie's mobile number.

"It can't do any harm just to call and meet up with her, maybe she can fill in the blanks" Indi suggested "Besides it'd be good to have some family around"

x-x-x

After a couple of hours Brax and Frankie had worked themselves through an entire bottle of scotch "Hey do you remember Declan Marsden?" Brax chuckled as a memory entered his head.

"Ooh you mean the creep from year 8" Frankie laughed.

"Yeah the one I had to surgically remove from your locker" Brax laughed.

"Only because your punch planted him there" Frankie couldn't help but smile "I think he thought you were going to kill him" Frankie laughed.

"You should do that more often" Brax said as he looked at Frankie.

"What?" Frankie smirked.

"Laugh, you haven't done that for a while" Brax replied as he moved a strand of hair from Frankie's face.

"Don't" Frankie exhaled as she tried to move away but for some reason she was glued to the spot, she felt helpless as Brax moved forwards and kissed her gently "Brax stop" Frankie pulled away but didn't stop looking into Brax's eyes.

"Is that what you really want?" Brax said as he looked back at Frankie.

"No" Frankie shook her head and moved forwards to kiss Brax, but this time it was more passionate.

x-x-x

Frankie opened her eyes one at a time as she heard a foraging sound coming from the kitchen, as Frankie looked down she saw a tanned arm wrapped around her. The 'one crowded hour' tattoo on the arm told her all she needed to know. The previous night hadn't been a dream; because the evidence was lying right next to her "Brax wake up" Frankie shook Brax.

"Hmm" Brax groaned.

"Brax" Frankie shook him again "Wake up I can hear Darcy in the kitchen; she'll be knocking in a minute"

Brax opened his eyes and looked around "Ow" he moaned as he put his hand on his head "How much did we drink last night?"

"That much" Frankie sighed as she pointed to the clothes which were scattered around the bedroom "Listen, I'm gonna go out there and make sure Darcy's ready for school, you wait here until I come back ok"

Brax nodded and grinned widely at the flustered woman in front of him. Frankie slipped on a red kimono and headed to the kitchen.

x-x-x

After 20 minutes of rushing around Frankie was finally ready to take Darcy to school, Brax waited for them to leave before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

x-x-x

Heath had hardly slept and he was desperate to talk to Frankie about what had happened the night before so he decided to call by, Heath didn't even bother to knock on the door because he knew where the key was hidden.

He was surprised when he walked into the kitchen and saw Brax sat at the table "What are you doing here?" heath asked.

"I stayed last night; Frankie was upset" Brax replied quickly "I slept on the couch"

"Where is she?" Heath asked as he looked around.

"Taking Darcy to school" Brax replied quickly "How come you're here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk about last night" Heath frowned "Didn't expect you to still be here"

Suddenly the front door opened and then slammed shut "Brax you still here" Frankie voice called through the house.

"In here" Brax called out, Frankie made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey listen I think we need to get our stories straight, Darcy asked me if we had a sleepover last night because she heard you in my bedroom" Frankie cut off as soon as she saw Heath standing beside Brax.

"The couch huh" Heath spat "I didn't think it would be long before you let him into your bed again"

"Heath please" Frankie tried to calm him down.

"No, you're a whore Francine Callahan always have been always will be" Heath snapped causing Francine to slap him.

"Your not exactly an angel yourself heath" Francine retaliated.

"Yeah well at least I didn't kill my sister" Heath regretted his outburst instantly.

"That's enough, get out" Brax interrupted pushing heath towards the door.

"He's got every right to be angry" Frankie sighed a she felt herself relax into Brax, he put his hand on her shoulder, he turned her so he could hug her but Frankie pulled away "We can't do this again, Brax you need to go…I meant what I said before whenever me and you get together people always end up hurt…we're toxic"

**Ok so I would really like to hear your thoughts.**

**The next chapter will be quite an intense one.**

**Next time-**

**Romeo and Frankie talk about their 'family'**

**Frankie opens up to Brax about Tegan's death.**

**Darcy is rushed to hospital, but what secret is Frankie hiding?**


End file.
